


Second Round

by emptygalaxy



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptygalaxy/pseuds/emptygalaxy
Summary: This is an AU where FemShep sleeps with Garrus for the first time a few missions before the Collector base...and wants to do it again reeeeally badly.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Second Round

It was late but Shepard was dying to see Garrus.

The furtive looks on missions, casually brushing his hand during meetings, the way he said her name whenever he walked by like he was undressing her with each subvocal purr. 

It was driving her insane. 

Their first time together was awkward but exhilarating. She wanted a second round now that it was clear neither of them wanted to stop.

She had planned to talk to him sooner--maybe whenever she found that confidence she lost when this whole thing first started. But it felt like something more than a quick ship hookup and she needed the words to come out right, else risk sounding like she was casually bugging him for hot sex. 

When they were together outside the bedroom, it was fire. For every one of her snarky quips, Garrus had a perfect retort that would lead to days of loud, fuming banter that drove the crew up the wall.

Alone, their conversations easily ebbed and flowed between stories about life, like what it was like growing up as the son of a hardened C-Sec officer or what Shepard wanted to do after her Commander days were over. 

She knew he'd always have something interesting to add that would illuminate a previously hidden corner of her mind. 

Occasionally intense discussions led to passionate debates. These heated exchanges had became an all consuming inferno in the bedroom.

It was thrilling discovering how his body responded to hers. The lightest touch of her tongue on his neck set him off growling and clutching her waist for support. With the quiet, firm command, "take me now, Garrus," the nervous Turian had disappeared. In his place was a daring beast who ripped away her clothes and made sure she came three times that night...and once more in the morning.

Shepard tingled replaying the events over. 

Of course, it was just the one time (or technically four), and she was damn well ready to stoke the flames again.

She grabbed a datapad and began a late night march to his quarters.

Her steps echoed against the quiet hum of the Normandy's engines. The majority of the crew were still gone on shore leave. She didn't know if Garrus had returned early like she had but there was only one way to find out. The door to the gun battery opened with a whoosh. 

And it was empty. 

She walked in and cursed her terrible timing. Idiot, why would he be calibrating when he could be drinking on the Citadel? Leaning on the console, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. 

"Shepard?" 

"Agh!" She flipped around and automatically reached for her sidearm. Garrus stood at the door with his head cocked as she fumbled for a gun that wasn't there.

"Need... something?" The amusement in his voice did not go unmissed.

She blushed and cleared her throat in an attempt to recover. "Wasn't sure if you'd be back yet so I was going to leave this for you." She motioned to the datapad in her hand. What she really wanted to say was, "You. I need you right fucking now."

Garrus nodded and slowly stepped inside the room toward her. The door closed with a whoosh as he paused right in front of her.

Shepard's heart thrummed with desire and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Then he reached up and gently ran his hand across her hair. She inhaled sharply as thick strands fell like soft waterfalls between his talons. 

"That feels nice," she murmured. 

"I'd always been curious about how it felt."

"What, hair? How many humans have you wanted to fondle?" She said smirking.

"I meant I'd always been curious about _your_ hair," he huffed.

"Well? What are your thoughts?"

"It's soft, smells incredible and feels ridiculously fragile. Much like the rest of you." He stepped closer and leaned over to brush a mandible against her neck. 

She shivered dropping her tablet with a clatter. "Like the rest of me, my hair can handle whatever you do to it." 

"Oh really?" he said moving to her ear. His breath was warm as she felt his tongue run across leaving a trail of little goosebumps. She gasped loudly and without hesitation, hopped onto the console tugging his collar to bring him closer.

Garrus grunted as she wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him. They only broke for air when he moved to pull her shirt off. The fever that had been building in her core spread across her body as his talons lingered on her skin, inching up agonizingly slow to unhook her bra. 

She grabbed his pant buckles, undid them halfway and slid her hand down. He had already slipped out of his plates, hard and slick. Her slow massage of his dick elicited a deep groan she could feel through her ribs. 

"Spirits, stop...there's too much I want to do to you," he said rasping. She smiled and licked her fingers, then slipped her hand into her own pants. 

"Show me." 

Garrus lunged forward pressing his mouth against her lips again while he tore her pants off. Then he pushed her arms away and pinned them to her sides as he kneeled down. Following a trail of wet down her thighs with his tongue, he leisurely made his way back up. 

He breathed in deeply and growled licking her throbbing clit. Shuddering, she thrust forward, moaning his name, and panting "yes, more," as he shoved his tongue inside her slit. His faceplates continued grinding her swollen nub as he reached deep inside. It was too much. With a guttural yell, her walls clenched over and over in ecstasy. Once the pressure faded, Garrus left a soft kiss on her stomach and eased away. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he said eyeing her damp body sprawled across his work station. 

"Good because we're not done," she said huskily.

Arms now free, Shepard staggered off the console, reached out and yanked Garrus's sagging pants off. He kicked them away, and turned her around. With his knee, he spread her legs apart. She crept up on her tiptoes to lean back onto his chest and tilted her head to meet his exquisite tongue again. 

His chest rumbled as her hands caressed the sweet spot behind his fringe. He swayed back and forth letting his tip glide in between her wet lips while keeping a hand above her nipple, hovering, barely grazing the sensitive skin.

Shepard sighed impatiently and leaned outward to encourage rougher strokes. Then she moved her hand to guide him in but he only purred into her mouth. "My, aren't you greedy." 

She nipped his mandible and grumbled, "Shut up and _fuck_ me Garrus." 

With a throaty chuckle he plunged into her. 

Shepard cried out and lurched back eager to have him fill her, but he only responded with a deliberate, glacial pace. The delicious ridges of his cock sent thunderous jolts of pleasure across her body. It still wasn't enough. 

"I need more," she snarled. Garrus responded by pushing her forward. He gathered her hair and teased her head back with the perfect amount of pressure. His dick still pumped into her ever so slowly. The glorious bastard knew exactly how to feed the flames roaring within her. But it was time to take matters into her own hands. 

She snatched his arms and held them in place against her breasts, and picked up speed by grinding her ass into him, moving in gruff circular motions. 

He groaned and pulled a hand away to clutch her hips, instinctively pumping deeper and faster. 

"Yes, so close..." she said through gritted teeth. "Harder, damnit." 

Garrus grunted and reached forward with a talon to rhythmically stroke her clit as he drove his length deeper. 

Oh Spirits, the Turian could take an order when she meant it. Her voice went hoarse from screaming, "Yes, yes, fuck, Garrus..." Her orgasm rolled into her, a raging wildfire, and she felt everything and nothing all at once. 

Quickening pulses inside her then Garrus's bellows of pleasure brought her back, setting her skin ablaze again. As he rested his forehead in her hair, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 

With shaky legs, still trying to catch her breath, she turned around. His sated, glowing blue eyes met hers and she smiled. There was so much she wanted to say but none of it seemed enough.

"Garrus, stay with me tonight...and tomorrow..."

"Always, Shepard. Don't think I could go another day without you."

He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

It was a beginning. Hopefully she'd figure out what to tell him soon, but a part of her sensed he already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing ME2 for the billionth time, so thought I'd finally post some of my, ah, "thoughts" on everyone's favorite Turian.


End file.
